


Sherlock Swifties

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Pulling a Swift One [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: “Well, John, if you won’t let me leave my experiments on the kitchen table, then what about over here?” Sherlock countered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts), [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/gifts), [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts).



> The words "Thank you for rec-ing my work on your blogs" tumbled out of the author's mouth. ;)

“We’ve got to catch that hound!” Sherlock barked.

 

“I think it’s hunting for those birds,” Sherlock groused.

 

“It’s not even a proper hound, it’s a mongrel,” Sherlock muttered.

 

“I’ve deduced that this is the correct trail,” Sherlock said pathologically.

 

“But you have to let me try this out on you, John — it’s for science!” Sherlock protested.

 

“People are always calling me names, like _freak_ , and _git_ , and _berk_ ,” Sherlock prattled on.

 

“I prefer to be referred to as ‘he’ or ‘him’” Sherlock pronounced.

 

“Nouns aren’t just people and places,” Sherlock objected.

 

“Well, John, if you won’t let me leave my experiments on the kitchen table, then what about over here?” Sherlock countered.

 

“I may not be the one who buys it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know where milk comes from,” Sherlock uttered.

 

“Moriarty told me that every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain,” Sherlock said grimly.

 

“To get into the building, we can just jimmy the window open with this crowbar,” Sherlock said enterprisingly.

 

“The suspects must have cut off the power,” Sherlock said delightedly.

 

“The situation is grave,” Sherlock said cryptically.

 

“I need to see the Reggae singer’s corpse,” Sherlock demanded.

 

“Just because I can play the violin doesn’t mean I know where to place my fingers on a guitar,” Sherlock fretted.

 

“Perhaps the victim’s body is in that small lake,” Sherlock pondered.

 

“This man had his penis hacked off and then sewn back on,” Sherlock remembered.

 

“That little devil wasn’t telling the truth,” Sherlock implied.

 

“We need to get the fire going!” Sherlock bellowed.

 

“I know you used to date that woman, John,” Sherlock exclaimed.

 

“Are you sure you’re completely straight?” Sherlock queried.

 

“John, I really want you to use these handcuffs on me,” Sherlock said manically.

 

“I’m not wearing a single thing under this sheet,” Sherlock said naughtily.

 

“That love bite is fading.  I think I need to suck on your neck some more, John,” Sherlock remarked.

 

“Your cock is only average,” Sherlock said meanly.

 

“My cock is bigger than yours!” Sherlock crowed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Please help me as I once again go in search of the holy grail of kudos and comments,” the author requested. ;D


End file.
